Muérdago
by Irene Johnmystradelock
Summary: Es Navidad y todos se reúnen para cenar en Baker Street. Una noche llena de mágia, amistad y... ¿Por qué no? Amor. Johnlock y Mystrade especial Navidad.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje que pueda aparecer en este fic. Son todos del universo de Sherlock Holmes y _Toy Story_, y por lo tanto, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y John Lasseter. No gano nada con esto, pero me divierto un montón.

**Notas de autora:** Está dedicado a mi amiga Aida que me pidió un fic de temática Johnlock y Mystrade, ambientado en Navidades, en la época actual y la palabra clave era _muérdago_. Es un one-shot y sería de gran ayuda para entenderlo que hayan visto _Toy Story_ _1 _y_ 2_. Si les gusta, agradecería reviews, y si no, alguna crítica constructiva para aprender de mis errores. ¡Felices fiestas!

**Aclaraciones: **Para entender el capítulo por completo, sin haber visto las películas, debes saber lo siguiente:

El Sheriff Woddy es un vaquero de juguete que tiene una cuerda a la espalda y al ser estirada, dice diferentes cosas. La más conocida es:_Hay una serpiente en mi bota_.

Woddy tiene un caballo que se llama Perdigón.

Al final de la primera película, la novia del Sheriff y este se encuentran bajo un ramillete de muérdago, y en una escena posterior, aparece Woddy con la cara llena de marcas besos.

* * *

**Muérdago.**

-John...

-Pss…

-Joooohn…

-¡Mpfff!

-Jaw-

**¡PLAFT! **

-¿Sherlock? – el médico se incorporó alterado, encontrando a su marido tendido en el suelo junto a la cama, frotándose la mejilla.- Oh Dios, lo siento. Viejos hábitos de la guerra…

-Dime que te pasaba lo mismo con Sarah y compro leche durante las próximas dos semanas.- dijo regresando a la cama y metiéndose bajo las sábanas.

-¿Dos semanas? ¡Vamos, no exageres! – se burló- Además, ella no me despertaba susurrándome al oído… eso solo se te ocurriría a ti.- rió entre dientes, al ver la cara ofendida del otro, y le rodeó con sus brazos.- Y no me gustaría que fuese de otra forma.- descansó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del moreno sintiendo los brazos de este rodear su pequeño pero compacto cuerpo.- Por cierto… ¿Qué querías?

-Escucha…

Los dos guardaron silencio durante largos minutos, sin que se oyera nada.

-¿Sher-

-Espera.-susurró el menor.

De pronto, se oyó un crujido en la cama del piso de arriba y un golpe amortiguado por la alfombra.

**TIP TIP TIP TIP TIP TIP TIP TIP.**

Los rápidos pasos cesaron y se oyó el crujido de una puerta al abrirse.

**TIP TIP TIP TIP TIP TIP TIP TIP.**

-Ha llegado a las escaleras.- susurró Sherlock deslizándose fuera de la cama.

**TIPTIP.**

Pausa.

**TIP TIP.**

Pausa.

**TIP TIP.**

Pausa…

John siguió al detective por el pasillo sigilosamente.

**TIP TIP.**

Pausa.

**TIP TIP.**

Pausa.

Por las escaleras apareció un pequeño niño de tres años de edad, vestido con su body azul con estampado de caballitos y con un enorme gorro de vaquero. Se agarraba a la barandilla con su mano derecha, pues la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo a su Woody de juguete. Bajaba las escaleras pisando primero con un descalzo pie un escalón y después, poniendo el otro en el mismo.

**TIP TIP. **

Pausa.

** TIP TIP.**

Pausa.

** TIP TIP.**

Pausa.

El pequeño llegó al final de las escaleras y se tapó la boca con la mano, mientras miraba hacia los regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad y las golosinas en los calcetines. Se agarró de su sombrero con una mano, empezando a saltar y a dar vueltas, mientras los mayores se mordían el interior de sus mejillas para no reír, yendo de regreso a su cama.

Pronto, unos veloces pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y abrieron la puerta de la habitación. El pequeño subió su juguete de vaquero a la cama y luego trató de escalarla él. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, cogió a su amigo y le palmeó la espalda a Sherlock.

-Papi, papi, es nadivad. – susurró.

El moreno gruñó, haciéndose el dormido, y el niño optó por recurrir al doctor.

-Jawn, despiedrta.-le susurró al oído. _De tal palo tal astilla._

-Hamish, son las siete de la mañana.

-Pero hay dregalos.- se quejó.

-Ven, duerme un rato y luego vamos a abrirlos.- el pequeño se acostó entre sus padres hinchando sus rosadas mejillas y escondiendo su cara bajo su sombrero mientras sus progenitores se mordían la lengua para no reír.

**TIC TAC.**

** TIC TAC.**

** TIC TAC.**

-Me abudro.

-Duerme.

**TIC TAC.**

** TIC TAC.**

**TIC TAC.**

-¿Ya es pod la maniana?

-Solo han pasado veinte segundos.

**TIC TAC.**

** TIC TAC.**

** TIC TAC.**

-Mish, la cara de soy-un-angelito-incomprendido no funciona en la oscuridad.

- ¿Cómo-

-He convivido muchos años con tu padre.

-Ptff.

-Shh.

**TIC TAC.**

** TIC TAC.**

**TIC -**

-Papi…

-¿Um? - musitó Sherlock.

- Hay un dregalo muuuy gdrandote para tu.

-No voy a picar.

**TIC TAC.**

**TIC-**

-John…

-Sherlock, no empieces.

**TIC-**

-Jawn…

-Shh Hamish.

**T-**

-_Hay una serpiente en mi bota._

-Vale, me rindo- se rió – No puedo contra los tres.

-Gdracias, Sheriff Woody- le dijo a su juguete mientras saltaba en la cama. Sherlock lo cargó como un saco de patatas y se encaminó a la sala seguido por John.

John cogió la cámara y empezó a grabar a sus dos niños mientras se sentaban frente al árbol y comenzaban con su análisis. El primero fue Hamish:

-Es una caja gdrande de plástico, pero no pesa mucho. ¡Es un munieco!- exclamó antes de empezar a abrir el envoltorio.- ¡Pedrdigón! – exclamó sacando al caballito de su envoltorio y sentando a su vaquero de juguete encima.- ¡Cabalga como el vento, Pedrdigón!- dijo correteando por la sala.

-Enséñamelo, Mish.- pidió John, mientras grababa como el niño sonreía a la cámara enseñando su nuevo juguete.- ¡Qué suerte! ¿Ese era el que querías, no?- Hamish asintió efusivamente haciendo bailar sus rubios rizos bajo el gran sombrero.

Luego, se acercó al detective que observaba la inmensa caja que tenía entre manos con cara de pocos amigos. El pequeño apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de su padre.

-¿Qué pasa, papi?

-No sé. ¡No sé! ¿Qué es esto? Tiene muy poca masa para su tamaño y no hace ruido… pero tampoco puede estar vacío porque su masa sería inferior...

El niño rodó los ojos y se fue a abrir sus demás regalos. John se acercó a su esposo y le besó la mejilla:

-¿Por qué no lo abres?- Sherlock bufó pero le hizo caso.- Muy listo, Santa. Una caja dentro de otra, y de otra, y de otra… y de otra…- dijo sacando caja tras caja. Al final, había solo un papel con una foto de un lugar de Londres y las palabras _Encuéntrame _escritas en rojo.

El menor sonrió y corrió al dormitorio, para salir al de unos minutos vestido con su eterno traje. Besó a John y cogió en brazos a su hijo, que se había vestido con su nuevo disfraz de cowboy y trataba poner la película de _Toy Story_ que le habían regalado.

-¡Es Navidad!- cantó dejándolo en el suelo y saliendo del apartamento.

* * *

El pequeño Hamish frunció el entrecejo sacando el disco del reproductor DVD tras haber visto la película tres veces. La guardó en su caja y se dirigió a la cocina, donde John cocinaba para la cena que celebraban por la noche, mientras Sherlock analizaba algo relacionado con su nuevo caso- cortesía de Santa- con el microscopio. John había organizado una búsqueda del tesoro que finalizaba en un caso que había pedido a Lestrade. _¡Un nueve!_

-Papi…

Sherlock dejó el microscopio y sentó al pequeño en su regazo:

-¿Si, Sheriff Hamish?

-¿Qué es módrago?

-¿Perdón?

-Módrago, una planta que se pone en las cabezas de las chicas y chicos...

-¡Ah, muérdago! – rió John y se secó las manos, acercándose a su pequeño y lo cogíéndolo en brazos.- Es una planta mágica, porque si una persona besa a otra debajo de ella, se casan y tienen muchos hijos. -El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Pero está prohibido cogerlo, actualmente.-besó el hoyuelo derecho de Hamish- Está en peligro de extinción.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso, Mish.- dijo el moreno yendo hacia la estantería y cogiendo el libro de _La isla del tesoro_.- Hace poco tuvimos un caso relacionado con eso…-pasó las hojas del libro.-… y tomé una muestra.-sacó un ramillete seco de muérdago.-se volvió a acercar y se lo dio a su hijo, quien se escabulló de los brazos de su padre y escaló por las escaleras a su dormitorio.

- ¿Una muestra?- ironizó el exmilitar alzando una ceja.

-Pensaba utilizarlo en una ocasión especial…

- Ya veo…- dijo besando su mandíbula.- No sabía que fueras tan romántico…

-No lo soy. ¿Sabías que los druidas empleaban el muérdago para hacer pociones vigorizantes?

-Err… ¿Para qué querrías tú una formula vigo- se calló al ver el lascivo brillo de los ojos de Sherlock- Oh Dios, adiós al romanticismo.- dijo volviendo con la cena.

-Como si no te gustara…-murmuró sentándose frente a su microscopio, mientras John pelaba patatas de espaldas a él, escondiendo su amplia sonrisa.

* * *

A las ocho en punto de la noche, un crujido en las escaleras alertó al pequeño Hamish, que se dirigió corriendo a la entrada:

-¡Tío My! ¡Tío My!- canturreó contento mientras el político lo aupaba.

-Buenas noches, Hamish. –le abrazó andando hacia la sala donde su hermano le esperaba con el violín en la mano.-Sherlock.-saludó quedamente, mirando el instrumento con pavor disimulado.

-Mycroft.- respondió el otro, curvando una de las comisuras de sus labios levemente para arriba, tocando una nota al azar. La tensión de la habitación se podría cortar con un paraguazo.

John salió del dormitorio y se apresuró a quitarle el arma de destrucción masiva antes de que efectuara su ataque ultrasónico. Se giró y sonrió al mayor de los Holmes que suspiró aliviado:

-Qué bien que hayas venido, Mycroft. – comentó acompañado por un bufido del inestable detective.

Este asintió y se sentó en el sofá con Hamish y le entregó un regalo alargado envuelto el un papel con dibujitos de Micky Mouse vestido de vaquero.

-Déjame adivinar… - musitó el moreno recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria del buen doctor, que tomaba asiento en su butaca.

El pequeño cogió el regalo con cuidado y empezó a analizarlo.

-No pesa ni mucho ni poco, está dentro de una caja de cartón y tene tela…- recitaba concentrado mientras los adultos le miraban sonriendo.- ¿Es un padaguas?- el niño rió de buena gana rompiendo el envoltorio y abriendo la caja.- ¡Un padaguas de caballitos! ¡Gdracias, tío My! – dijo abrazando su cuello.

-De nada, Hamish- rió entre dientes- Por fin alguien que aprecia los paraguas.- comentó ganándose un bufido de parte de su hermano.

-Yo también los apreció.-los sobresaltó la voz de Gregory Lestrade apareciendo por el marco de la puerta.- Te protegen de la lluvia y de un Sherlock cabreado con café en la mano.- hizo un rictus de molestia.- Hola - agregó al ver que los había sorprendido a todos, menos a…

-¡Tío Lestdrade! – clamó el pequeño Holmes Watson deslizándose del regazo del mayor de los Holmes y saltando a los brazos del DI.

-¡Eh, tú, cowboy temerario!-le cogió al vuelo e hizo el avioncito hasta sentarse en el sofá junto a Mycroft, quién se tensó y comenzó a parpadear más rápido.- Tengo algo para ti. Cierra los ojos.- el niño cerró los ojos y Greg le ajustó una bufanda azul con el mismo diseño que el del regalo hecho por el político. – ¡Ya está!

Hamish abrió los ojos y rió a carcajadas. Abrazó a Greg en agradecimiento, cogió el paraguas y trepó escaleras arriba.

-Es un culo inquieto.-comentó Greg.

-No sé a quién habrá salido… - John sonrió de lado mirando a Sherlock.

- A mí no.

- No le hagáis caso, está resentido porque Mish prefiere a los vaqueros en vez de los piratas.- explicó el doctor a los divertidos espectadores.

-¡Solo me preocupo que por imitar a esos estúpidos enclenques no llegue a ser jamás un hombre de los de pelo en pecho y poblada barba! ¡No quiero que sea un sentimentalista afeminado con mejillas aterciopeladas!- el detective acabó respirando con dificultad.

Un extraño silencio inundó la habitación.

-Tú no tienes ni un pelo en el pecho y mucho menos una poblada barba.-comentó Lestrade conteniéndose para no estallar en carcajadas.

-Y tus mejillas son más suaves que el culito de un bebé- se burló John.

-Y…-enfatizó Mycroft haciendo que Greg posara su vista en él provocando que se sonrojara.- ..llo-lloraste c-cuando v-vimos_ Toy Story 3 _con Hamish…-musitó nervioso mirando a Sherlock, pero al encontrarse con la atenta mirada del detective inspector desviándola a su paraguas con el que jugaba distraídamente.

-¡Lloraba porque fue horrible y sentía mis neuronas suicidarse! –se defendió.

Pronto, acusaciones del la infancia volaron de lado a lado de la sala, mientras John y Lestrade observaran la batalla como si fuese un partido de tenis. El timbre hizo que el médico se levantara y arrastrara a su esposo escaleras abajo, finalizando aquella ridícula pelea.

* * *

El salón estaba inundado de suaves murmullos. La señora Hudson conversaba con Molly y su nuevo novio, Liam, junto a la chimenea; John preparaba la mesa mientras Sherlock le seguía como su sombra, reclamando su atención y Mycroft y Gregory conversaban animadamente en el sofá. Su vergüenza se había evaporado tiempo ha; sin duda, las numerosas copas de champagne había contribuido:

-¡El muy idiota no sabía que me llamaba Greg!- dijo estallando en carcajadas acompañadas por las del político.

-Hahaha. ¿Se creía que te llamabas Lestrade? Haha.-se secó las lágrimas- ¿Qué tipo de nombre es Lestrade? Quiero decir… que es elegante… como apellido… pero como nombre…- murmuró torpemente tratando de disculparse.

-Haha, te entiendo.- dijo sonriéndole amistosamente. Se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos en silencio. De improvisto, el DI giró su cabeza en dirección a la forense y alzó una ceja.

-Esto… Molly…-le llamó, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír.

-¿Sí, Greg?- le contestó sonriendo cándidamente. Este señaló con la cabeza al espacio encima de la cabeza de la chica.- Um… ¿Eso no es muérdago?

-Sí, es mórdago. Las chicas y lo chicos que se dan un besito abajo del mórdago, se casan y tenen muchos bebés.- explicó la infantil voz de Hamish, quien sostenía el palo donde había enganchado la dichosa planta.

Molly se puso de todos los colores evitando mirar a Liam, que se rascaba la nuca mirando al suelo.

-¡Vamos, Molls! ¡Qué solo es un besito!- se burló Lestrade.

-¡Qué se besen! ¡Qué se besen!...-empezó a vitorear la señora Hudson a quien siguieron todos los demás, excepto Mycroft, que se limitaba a sonreír.

Al final, después de unos pocos largos minutos, Molly acunó la cara de su novio entre sus manos y le dio un tímido beso, mientras los aplausos empezaron a tronar en la estancia.

* * *

Después de una cena tranquila, poco a poco, los invitados empezaron a despedirse y marcharse. La primera fue la señora Hudson, que debía tomar la medicación y acostarse pronto si quería mantener a raya el dolor de cadera. Poco después, Molly y Liam siguieron el mismo destino, pues habían quedado por la mañana con los padres del chico para comer. Al final, solo quedaban Mycroft y Lestrade…

-¡Hamish William Holmes Watson, a la cama! – ordenó John.

- ¡Pero, Jawn!

- No puedes llamar así a tu padre… - le explicó el mayor de los Holmes.- Le tienes que llamar papá.

-Jawn.

-Papá.

-¡Jawn!

-Pa…

-Pa…

-…pá.

-…pá.

-Papá.

-¡Jawn!

-Mish, haz caso a tu padre…-comentó un divertido Gregory Lestrade-… o mañana estarás tan cansado que no podrás jugar a vaqueros…

-¡Hasta maniana! – se apresuró a gritar el pequeño y trepó por las escaleras.

-Deberías venir todos los días, Greg.- se rió John.- ¡Mish, espérame!-dijo encaminándose escaleras arriba.

El hombre canoso sonrió y retomó su conversación con Mycroft, hasta que…

-Lestrade…-le llamó Sherlock

-¿Um?-miró hacia donde el detective miraba y descubrió que Hamish había dejado su bastón apoyado en el sofá y el muérdago descansaba sobre su cabeza y la del político. Su cara pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo.

-¡Vamos, Lestrade! ¡Que solo es un besito! ¿O temes que Mycroft te aplaste con su barriga?

Lestrade enfureció ante esa crítica y acunó la cara del mayor de los Holmes, quien se disponía a contestar a su hemano, entre sus manos y juntó sus labios.

* * *

Al salir del piso apresuradamente, Greg se dirigió directamente a su coche.

-No creo que sea buena idea teniendo en cuenta su nivel de alcohol en sangre.-le sobresaltó una voz a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta, descubrió a Mycroft Holmes junto a su elegante coche negro.- Puedo llevarle a casa y mañana mandaré a alguien a recoger su coche.

-Errr… sí. Vale, gracias.- dijo metiéndose al coche por la puerta que le abrió el hombre trajeado.

Durante el viaje, estuvieron envueltos en un denso e incómodo silencio. Lestrade se maldecía mentalmente por haber besado así al mayor de los Holmes… pero cuando su hermano le había llamado gordo, no lo había soportado. Mycroft Holmes era un hombre delgado, elegante, inteligente… El DI se sonrojó y trató de pensar en otra cosa…

Al llegar, estaba nevando y Mycroft le ofreció su paraguas, antes de despedirse quedamente. Greg caminó bajo la nieve hasta la entrada de su casa, y cuando fue a cerrar el paraguas, vio que el mango tenía un papel pegado: _**Llámame, **__MH_,seguido de su número de móvil. El detective inspector se pasó una mano por el pelo y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Gracias, Hamish.

* * *

Cuando John regresó a la salita, se encontró con que sus últimos huéspedes se habían ido.

-Se tuvieron que ir.- le explicó Sherlock sonriendo ampliamente.

-Seguro que no tuviste nada que ver…-comentó con sarcasmo.

-John…

-¿Um?

-Hice la poción vigorizante… podríam-

Antes de poder acabar su frase, el rubio lo tenía cogido del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

**FIN. **


End file.
